Az áldozat útvesztője
by ValentineWiggin10191
Summary: A Quindecim bárjába két vendég érkezik. Külsőre teljesen egyformának tűnnek, de sok különbségükre fény derül, mire vége a játéknak... az egyik gyilkos, a másik az üldözője. Az egyik felett ítélkeztek, a másik mártír lett. De milyen őrült versenyt tartogat számukra egy útvesztő játék?


\- Nagy falat lesz ez a védencednek, Nona.

Egy látszólag tizenkét év körüli, halvány türkiz hajú, kantáros nadrágot viselő kislány a tenyerébe támasztotta az állát, miközben a karzatról figyelte a Quindecimben lejátszódó eseményeket. Tudta, odafentről nem látják, és nem hallják majd, így halkan dúdolt is, ide-oda billentette a fejét, teljesen gondtalanul. Amikor azonban elérte a fülét a mondat, azonnal hátrafordult, az arca higgadt, érzelemmentes kifejezést öltött, és sötétlila szemei az öregemberre villantak. Az öreg fejét nem borította haj, helyette rózsaszín virágszirmok ékesítették, amelyek a feje búbján egy virágzó lótuszt formáztak. Az ujjai az állát simogatták, amin mintha ugyanannak a lótusznak a párja nőtt volna, egyelőre csupán bimbó alakot öltve. Az orrán pápaszem, az arcán pedig furcsán hatalmas mosoly... éles ellentétben állt ez az arckifejezés a megjelenésével, ami a rövidnadrággal és a csíkos inggel leginkább egy kellemes hétvégi üdülését töltő nagypapára emlékeztetett.

\- Ne szólj bele a döntéseimbe, Oculus – mondta Nona, kislányos arcát pedig egészen fenyegetővé tette végtelen nyugalma. – Talán te vagy köztünk a legerősebb, de felettem nincs hatalmad.

Az öreg elhúzta a száját.

\- Épphogy megszületett – biccentett a bárban ácsorgó döntőbíra felé, aki kifejezéstelen arccal törölgette a poharakat, néha a fény felé fordítva őket, hogy ellenőrizze munkája pontosságát. Az angolos bár fehér fényeiben élesen elkülönült szemében a mélykék kereszt a zöld íriszen. –Te akartad, hogy emberi szíve legyen. De esendő és sérülékeny. Aki lelkek felett ítél, nem lehet ilyen.

\- A „ne szólj bele a döntéseimbe" nem volt világos? – Nona elfordult, és úgy folytatta, kissé javítva a modorán. – Bízom benne.

\- De ez a kettő...

\- Furcsák – bólintott a kislány. – És különlegesek. Ezért választottam Decimet. Egy ember érzései kellenek ahhoz, hogy valaki megértse az indokaikat.

\- Mindkettőben ott a sötétség – Oculus hangja ítélkező lett, ahogy megragadta Nona csuklóját, szemüvegének üvegén pedig éles lépésekkel táncolt a neonfény. – Mindkettőben. – a kislány arcán azonban furcsa, játékos, szelíd mosoly futott át.

\- Sötétség mindenkiben van – kihúzta a kezét az idős férfi szorításából. – Ha lenézel a földre, nem tudsz olyan embert mutatni, akinek a lelke teljesen tiszta. A kérdés mindig az, adnak-e elég hatalmat a sötétségnek, hogy uralkodjon rajtuk.

Nona eldobta magát az egyik karosszékben, elég kistermetű volt ahhoz, hogy alig érjen le a lába, és ahogy az öreg is helyet foglalt, nem tudta megjegyzés nélkül hagyni az arcán továbbra is játszó mosolyt.

\- Túlságosan jókedvű vagy.

A kislány megrázta a fejét, de egy pillanatra sem komorult el, és miközben válaszolt, megigazította vörös nyakkendőjét.

\- Ne feltételezz rólam rosszat. Csak a koktél jutott eszembe, amit Decim kever majd nekem, ha végez, és ha megkérem rá...

* * *

A fiú egy lift kabinjában állt. Nem tudta, hogy került oda, egyszerűen csak olyan volt, mintha létezni is megszűnt volna ideig óráig... nem kinyitotta a szemét, nem felébredt, egyszerűen csak _hirtelen jelen lett_ a liftben. Ráadásul képtelenségnek tűnt megállapítani, a kabin merre is megy... a fiú néhány pillanatban megesküdött volna rá, hogy lefelé halad, de a következő pillanatban úgy vélte, inkább felfelé tart. Állandó maradt a mozgás, nem volt törés, nem volt váltás, és mégis, egyik pillanatban egyik irány, másikban másik. A lehetetlen szituáció összeszorította a torkát, kezelhetetlen szorongásérzetet váltott ki belőle, az egyik kezét pedig ösztönösen a szájához emelte, és rágcsálni kezdte a körmét. A fogai össze-összekoccantak, ahogy a szarulemez kicsúszott közülük. Körbepillantott, dülledt, sötét szemei megvizsgálták a mennyezetet, a falakat, amiken sehol nem látott gombot, majd a padlót. Mezítláb volt, és fázott is kissé, az egyik lábfejét felemelte, hogy megvakarja vele a bokáját.

A lift megállt. Csilingelő hang jelezte, hogy elérték a megfelelő szintet, és a liftajtó felett vörösen világító szám hirdette: a kabin tizenötödik emeletre ért. A lift ajtaja elhúzódott, a fiú pedig pár pillanatig még bizalmatlanul tekintett körbe, mielőtt kilépett volna a kőre. Még hidegebb volt, mint a kabin padlója, így kicsit megborzongott, ahogy a bőre hozzáért. Ha előre nézett, egy folyosót látott, sötétvörös, puha szőnyeggel borítva, oldalról bambuszok szegélyezték, és egy kis mesterséges forrás csobogását lehetett hallani. Aztán megfordult, hogy megnézze, honnan jött. Eljutott a tudatáig a vörös-fekete tapéta, és a liftek feletti két maszk jelenléte, amelyek egyike ördögöt, a másik angyalt formázott, de egyik sem tudta tartósan magára vonni a figyelmét. A másik lift ajtaja éppen bezáródott, és előtte egy hozzá hasonló korú fiú állt.

Az illető éppúgy a körmét rágta, mint ő. A szemei ugyanúgy sötétek és karikásak, a bőre ugyanúgy sápadt, a haja pedig fekete és olyan kócos, mintha hetek óta nem látott volna fésűt. Ugyanaz a fehér, hosszú ujjú felső volt rajtuk, kopott, bő farmernadrággal. Egyikük sem viselt cipőt. Ránézni a másikra egészen úgy hatott, mintha tükörbe nézne. A másik rezzenéstelen arccal bámulta, egyenesen a szemébe nézve, így a fiú ösztönösen elkapta a tekintetét, és váltva a körömrágásról csecsemőre emlékeztető módon a szájába vette a hüvelykujját, mintha az segítene gondolkozni. Egy ismeretlen épület tizenötödik szintjén tartózkodik, egy rá megszólalásig hasonlító személlyel. Azt még nem döntötte el, a másik fiú igazi-e, vagy csupán az ő víziójáról van szó, amit talán valamilyen kábítószer okoz. A legrémisztőbb tény azonban az maradt, hogy semmire nem emlékezett. Nem tudta, hogy került oda, nem tudta ki ő, nem tudta ki a másik, csak az az egy érzés adott támpontot a liftben, hogy nem felébredt, nem egy eszméletlen állapotból tért magához, egyszerűen csak hirtelen _jelen volt_...

Ismét hátrafordult, a hasonmásra pillantott, akinek a tekintete a plafonra szegeződött, jelezve, hogy ő is épp gondolkozik, talán szintén próbál visszaemlékezni, majd ismét felé tekintett. Mintegy szokványos csereként a fiú megint elkapta a tekintetét. A folyosó felé fordult, és egyelőre figyelmen kívül hagyva a másikat, várva, hogy a cselekedeteiből derüljön ki, élő ember-e, rálépett a szőnyegre, és elindult a bambuszok és lampionok között. A szőnyeg kellemesen langyosnak hatott a hideg kő után, és mélyen besüppedt a talpa alatt. A csobogás hangosabb lett, majd elhalkult... elhagyta a forrást. Maga mögött, néhány méter távolságban ugyancsak meghallotta a lépteket, tehát a másik követte... a folyosó pedig a végéhez ért. Egy boltív felett halványkék neonfények hirdették, hogy az azon túl elterülő kellemes, angolos stílusú bár a Quindecim nevet viseli. A fiú ismét lelépett a szőnyegről, a kő megint hideg volt, és a pult felé indult... az egész helyiség üres volt, csak ott állt egy magas, ránézésre fiatal férfi, fekete mellényben, piros csokornyakkendővel, és aggasztó szemekkel. A fiú önként nem teremtett szemkontaktust, gyakran bámult pislogás nélkül valakit, de nem kedvelte, ha az illető visszabámult rá... ez még igazabbá vált, amikor meglátta a pultos szemét. Zöld írisz, kék kereszttel... csak kontaktlencse lehetett, de mégis volt benne valami zavaró. A férfi udvariasan meghajolt.

\- Üdvözlöm önöket a Quindecimben.

Gépies mozdulat, és egyszerű üdvözlés volt, a fiú mégis azonnal levont egy lényeges következtetést: A hasonmása nem hallucináció. A férfi többes számot használt, tehát a másik egész biztosan létező személy.

\- Engedjék meg, hogy bemutatkozzam. Decim vagyok, a pultos – folytatta. – Feltennék önöknek egy kérdést.

A fiú lába megint fázni kezdett a kövön, így az egyik bárszékhez ment, és szerencsétlenül, mintha nem mindig tudná kezelni hosszúra nyúlt végtagjait, felkapaszkodott rá. A bárszékeket nem arra találták ki, hogy valaki közel guggoló helyzetben kuporogjon rajtuk, így meg kellett kapaszkodnia a pult szélében, hogy ne dőljön el. A hasonmás követte a példáját, és szinte ugyanolyan módon helyezkedett el, ám a mozgása rugalmasabb és kontrolláltabb volt az övénél. Mintha vele ellentétben nem csak automatikusan fel akarná venni a pozíciót, hanem megtanulta volna, hogy lehet képes rá. Először hagyományos módon felült a bárszékre, majd először az egyik, majd a másik lábát húzta fel. A pultos mindkettejük helyezkedését megvárta, higgadt hangja csak azután tette fel a kérdést.

\- Emlékeznek rá, milyen módon kerültek ide?

\- Semmire nem emlékszem. – szólalt meg a hasonmás.

\- Én sem. – jegyezte meg a fiú is, és a pultra rakott cukorkástál felé nyúlt... pontosan egyszerre a másikkal. Jellemző. Egyszerre vettek a markukba egy-egy adag gyümölcsös cukrot, és a műanyag fólia nagy zajt keltett a bár csendjében, ahogy kibontották.

A fiú szinte azonnal ki is köpte... savanyúcukor volt, az arca kellemetlen grimaszba torzult az ízre. A pultos rezzenéstelen arccal figyelte a két vendég furcsa szinkronban végzett mozdulatait, majd halk sóhajjal megjegyezte.

\- Hozhatok valamit, mielőtt elmondom a továbbiakat? Nyugodtan rendeljenek. A ház ajándéka.

\- Egy kávét kérnék – a fiú reakciója váratott magára egy keveset... még nem tudta, hol vannak és miért, de erősen hiányos emlékanyagából következtetve arra jutott, a pultosnak nem érné meg, hogy ártson. Ráadásul ő jelentette az egyetlen információforrást, vagyis a kommunikáció fenntartása fontos volt. – Sok cukorral.

\- Nekem is jól esne – mondta a hasonmás, majd hozzátette – és van esetleg... mondjuk lekvár?

A pultos felvonta a szemöldökét, majd végtelen udvariassággal ismét meghajolt.

\- Meglátom, mit tehetek.

Csak néhány perc telt el, amíg a férfi eltűnt, és egy szépen megmunkált fémtálcán két csésze kávéval tért vissza. A tálcán volt még egy csinos cukortartó, és egy kis porcelánkancsóban tejszín. A kanalak végén furcsa, négyes osztású címer díszelgett, közepén caduceussal... szárnyas bottal, rajta két kígyóval. Miközben a fiú már elkezdte kiszámolni a kilenc kockacukrot a kávéjába, Decim lerakott egy kis tégely eperlekvárt a hasonmás elé, aki azonnal ki is nyitotta, és két ujját belemártva kezdte enni. A fiú kissé féloldalasan felé pillantott, majd rövid gondolkodás után a cukortartóba nyúlt, és még beledobott néhányat a kávéba. Ahogy megkeverte, a kiskanál csilingelve ütődött a porcelánnak, és a cukor megült az alján... nem lehetett feloldani ennyit. A fiú zavartalanul a szájához emelte a csészét, és belekortyolt az édes italba. Amikor végzett kikaparta az alján összegyűlt cukrot. Ahogy a csésze nekikoccant a kistányérnak, a pultos ismét beszélni kezdett.

\- Engedjék meg, hogy elmagyarázzam a jelenlegi helyzetüket. – A hasonmás eközben az utolsó adag lekvárt emelte a szájához az ujjaival, és miután lenyalta, gondosan nekiállt letörölgetni a kezét. – Kérem, figyelmesen hallgassanak végig – folytatta a férfi, úgy érzékelve, mintha a két fiú figyelme még mindig nem szegeződne rá tökéletesen... de végül egyszerűen feladta, hogy osztatlan, feszült várakozást csikarjon ki belőlük, és tovább beszélt. – Először is nem árulhatom el önöknek, hol van ez a hely. Másodszor... önök ketten hamarosan egy játékban fognak megmérkőzni egymás ellen. Harmadszor... a játékot rulettkerékkel fogjuk kiválasztani.

A „rulettkerék" ami inkább volt kilenc mezős tábla, rajta a már korábban látott címerrel, akkora zajjal csapódott le, hogy a fiú összerezzent. A hasonmása is felkapta a fejét, de rá a hirtelen csattanás láthatóan kevesebb hatást gyakorolt. Decim egy piros gombot helyezett az asztalra.

\- Negyedszer... ebben a játékban az életük a tét. Ötödször, nem hagyhatják el ezt a helyet, míg a játék be nem fejeződött. – a pultos elhallgatott, és mindkét fiú számára nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy csak ez az öt információ állt rendelkezésükre. Mindketten csendesek is maradtak.

A hasonmás mozdulatlan volt, a fiú maga azonban fél kézzel továbbra is kapaszkodva a pult szélében, a másik kezén meg a hüvelykujja körmét rágva előre hátra kezdett dülöngélni, miközben az agyában száguldottak a lehetőségek. Az első, nyilvánvaló tény, hogy akarata ellenére van itt, és alighanem a másik is, Decim ugyanis egyértelműen számított ellenállásra, a kiút keresésére. Korábban sem tartotta valószínűnek, hogy önszántából érkezett, de néhány százalék esélyt látott rá, hogy azután történt az emlékezetkiesés, hogy meghozta a döntést, ide jön. A szabályok közül a legaggasztóbb kérdéseket egyértelműen az utolsó két mondat vetette fel... talán lett volna értelme kiutat keresni, de lift hozta őket. Gyorsan végigfuttatta a tekintetét a falakon, a plafonról lógó kristálycsilláron, és megállapította, hogy egyetlen ablak sincs, ami valószínűvé tette, hogy a bár valahol a föld alatt van... amely esetben lehetséges, hogy csak a lift juttathatja ki őket. Azzal kapcsolatban, hogy az életük a tét, elemi reakció lett volna felvetni, hogy megtagadják a játékot, ám a fiú hamar eldöntötte, hogy ez is ostobaság. A kijelentések, a környezet arra engedtek következtetni, hogy akárki rendezte meg a jelenetet, nem sajnálta az energiát, tehát a válasz szinte nyilvánvaló: ha megtagadják a játékot, meghalnak. Csak látszólagos együttműködéssel van esélyük élve kijutni. A hasonmás irányába pillantott, majd megszólalt:

\- Amennyiben nem kapunk további információkat, az együttműködést tartom a legcélravezetőbb lépésnek. Az emlékeim elvesztése azonban foglalkoztat – ez utóbbi mondat közben visszafordult a férfihez. – Természetesen egyedül nem dönthetek, de amennyiben ezzel kapcsolatosan megosztana velünk valamit, sokat könnyítene a helyzetünkön.

A pultos aprót bólintott.

\- Úgy vélem, a játék előrehaladtával talán visszanyerik az emlékeik egy részét is. – A piros gombra pillantott. – Amennyiben készen állnak, nyomják meg a gombot, és a játék kiválasztásra kerül.

A fiú tekintete ismét a hasonmásra siklott, aki bólintott.

\- Egyetértek, hogy az együttműködés a legcélravezetőbb. Legalábbis addig, amíg nem tudjuk pontosabban értékelni a helyzetet.

A válasz kielégítőnek bizonyult, így a fiú a gombhoz nyúlt, és megnyomta. A rulett éles, csipogó hangot hallatott, miközben ugrált a mezők között... végül a középső mezőn állt meg, ami megfordult és így láthatóvá vált az „Útvesztő" felirat. Decim is nézte a rulettkereket, de az arca olyan rezzenéstelen maradt, hogy amennyiben a fiúk figyelemmel kísérték volna a viselkedését, úgy érezhették volna, már előre tudja, mi lesz az eredmény. Amikor megszületett az eredmény, kilépett a pult mögül, és intett a vendégeinek. A fiú elfordította a bárszéket, és egyszerűen leugrott róla, görnyedt háttal követve a férfit, a hasonmás azonban ezúttal is először normális ülő helyzetbe eresztette a lábait, majd lecsúszott a földre. Apró különbség volt, de ahogy Decim furcsa szemeihez elért ez a kép, fontosnak tartotta megjegyezni. Kihúzott két széket egy asztalnál, ezekre már könnyebben felkuporodtak mindketten, és végül eléjük rakott egy-egy papírt... rajta egy hagyományos, minden gyermekújságban látható útvesztő játék. A kiindulási ponttól a végpontig meg kell rajzolni az utat, és nem szabad zsákutcába futni. Bonyolultabb rejtvénynek tűnt, már első ránézésre is, de nem volt benne átverés, így azután, hogy a tekintetük végigszaladt a képen, a két fiú szinte egyszerre nyúlt a ceruzáért... és hirtelen mindent elborított a füst.

A környezet átalakult, és eltűnt az asztal és a papírlap. A füst szokatlanul szagtalan volt, nem hasonlított a színpadi trükkökhöz használt füstgépekből áradó anyaghoz. Eltűnt a szék... annak párnája helyett a folyosón látott süppedős, sötétvörös szőnyeg maradt a fiú lába alatt. Eltűnt a hasonmás... és végül ott kuporgott egy tükrökkel körbevett labirintus egyik folyosóján. Ha körbepillantott, önmagát látta visszanézni. Akármelyik irányba fordult, ő volt ott... nem, mégsem. Az egyik oldalt nem ő volt. Az egyik tükörben a hasonmást látta. Megérintette az üveget... szilárd volt, tökéletesen szilárd. Megkopogtatta, majd megütötte, nem idegességből, vagy rongálási szándékkal, csak hogy ellenőrizze a szilárdságát. A hasonmás megfordult, a fiú pedig motyogva szólalt meg.

\- Lehetetlen... képtelenség...

\- Élesben kell játszanunk. – a hasonmást nem lepte meg ennyire a képtelen szituáció. Azt hiszem, mindkettőnké ugyanaz a labirintus, amit elénk rakott.

A fiú végigpillantott a tükrös folyosón az első elágazásig, és a folyosó szélességéből, és a távolságból ítélve, valóban méretarányos másolatról volt szó.

\- Képtelenség... - motyogta újra, miközben a hasonmás képe mozogni kezdett mellette... már elindult. Úgy tűnt, a kép mindig őt követi. Ha lépett néhányat előre, akkor is pontosan maga mellett látta a másikat. – Lehetetlen...

De azért elindult, és megszaporázta a lépteit. Elég volt ránézni egyszer a képre, hogy memorizáljon minden utat, minden elágazást, minden lehetőséget. Pontosan tudta, hogy kerülje el a zsákutcákat, az útvesztő játék nem szólt többről, mint némi logikáról és valószínűségszámításról, ha az alap megvolt, nem okozhatott nehézséget a megfelelő irányok kiválasztása. Jobbra. Balra. Hosszan előre. Balra, jobbra. Előre, jobbra. Ekkor ütközött az első zsákutcába.

Pedig nem tévedett. A megfelelő úton haladt, és itt nem szabadott volna zsákutcának lennie. Idegesen rágta a körmét, ahogy egy pillanatra elérte a blokk. Nem, nem tévedett, nem lehet, hogy tévedett. Megérintette az üveget. Itt át kéne jutnia, jól gondolkozott... észre sem vette, hogy mellette a hasonmás szintén zsákutcához ért. Nyitott tenyérrel megütögette még egyszer az üveget, miközben a légzése felgyorsult, ahogy a hibázás idegessége kezdett elhatalmasodni rajta. Nem, nem tévedett, nem lehet, hogy tévedett... és hirtelen a tükörben, amiben addig csak a saját arcát látta, és a neonfények villanásait, megmozdult valami. Elkezdett átalakulni, elmosódott a keze, az arca, az egész teste, és hirtelen a tükör mintha nem tükör lett volna, hanem egyszerű ablak, amin át tökéletesen láthatja a mögötte történő eseményeket.

 _A szoba közepén egy gyermek játszott. Építőkockákat emelt fel egyenként, egymásra rakta őket, eltologatta egymáson, mint aki csak kísérletezik. A szoba ajtajában két felnőtt beszélgetett, egy idősebb, elegáns férfi, hosszú ballonkabátban, és egy fiatalabb nő, krémszínű ingben, térd alá érő kockás szoknyában, könnyedén felkontyolt, piszkosszőke hajjal. A szoba díszítése mutatta, hogy tél van, talán egészen közel a karácsony. A kisfiú, akinek kócos, fekete haja annyira a szemébe lógott, hogy az is csodának tűnt, látja a játékait, egyáltalán nem foglalkozott a beszélgetőkkel, csak felhúzott térdekkel tevékenykedett a szőnyegen._

\- _Nem egyszerű eset. Több árvaházban járt már, mielőtt idekerült, de nem boldogulunk vele. A többi gyerekkel nem beszél, a nevelőkkel is alig. Nyolc éves múlt, de nem járathatjuk rendesen iskolába..._

\- _Nem tudná teljesíteni?_

\- _Nem az eszével van gond. Csodálatosan számol, és olvas is, rengeteget, de... nehezen viseli a változást, ha valami nem úgy alakul, ahogy ő gondolta, hisztériázni kezd. Nem merjük tanárokra bízni._

 _Az idős férfi a kisfiúra nézett, majd vissza a nőre._

\- _Mennyi lehetőségük van hozzáférni a számítógépekhez?_

\- _Ennyi idősen még kevesebb, de a gép nagyon leköti – érkezett a válasz. – Gyakran hagyjuk, hogy több időt töltsön előtte, megengedjük, hogy nézze, ahogy egy-egy nevelő, vagy idősebb gyerek használja..._

\- _Mennyire felügyelik ilyenkor?_

\- _Nos... van egy program minden számítógépen, ami tiltja a felnőtt tartalmakat, de egyébként nincs komoly felügyelet._

 _A férfi a kabátja zsebébe nyúlt, és egy kicsire összehajtogatott, újságból kitépett lapot vett elő. Széthajtotta, és a nő felé nyújtotta._

\- _Emlékszik erre, ugye?_

\- _A winchesteri bombázás. – A nevelő arca hirtelen falfehérré vált. – Még csak négy hónapja volt, de annyi tragédia..._

\- _Aztán egyszer csak vége lett – bólintott a férfi. - Mintha valaki egy gombnyomással eltörölte volna a háborút. A vicces az, hogy majdnem így történt. – A nő kérdőn tekintett rá, mire a férfi folytatta. – A bombázások idején valaki feltört néhány katonai rendszert, és átírt néhány kulcsfontosságú jelszót. Később megoldották a problémát, de addigra már megkezdődtek a tárgyalások, és az ügy elsimult, annak ellenére, hogy a harmadik világháború kirobbanásával fenyegetett. Nem tudni, hogy ki volt az, de nem úgy fest, hogy szánt szándékkal a háborút akarta gátolni. Inkább úgy tűnik, azért törte fel a rendszert, hogy kipróbálja, meg tudja-e csinálni. Kíváncsiságból. Játékból._

\- _Miből gondolják ezt?_

\- _Egyáltalán nem figyelt arra, hogy a számítógépet ne lehessen beazonosítani. Az illető innen lépett be._

\- _Innen..._

\- _Akárki is volt az, a kis játéka ezrek, talán milliók életét mentette meg – elcsendesedett. – És azt hiszem, ez a játék csak egyvalakire vallana..._

\- _Lawliet?_

 _A nő a kisfiúra nézett, aki még mindig nem foglalkozott velük. A szájába vette a hüvelykujját, miközben – úgy tűnt – végre nekiáll ténylegesen építkezni, nem csak kísérletezik a kockák egyensúlyával._

\- _Zseniális gyermek – suttogta a férfi. – Talán nehéz eset, de ha az ember tudja, hogy bánjon vele, csodákra lehet képes. El akarom vinni._

 _A nő ajkai pengevékonyak lettek, ahogy összepréselte őket, és az idős férfi tekintetét fürkészte, mintegy hazugságot, vagy rossz szándékot keresve. Látszott a szemében a hitetlenség, a jel, hogy abszurdnak érzi már a felvetést is, hogy egy nyolc éves kisfiú egy árvaházi gépet használva, játékból feltört egy katonai rendszert. De aztán elfordult, és egyszerűen bólintott, ellépve az útból, hogy a férfi bemehessen Lawliet-hoz. Csodálat sugárzott egész lényéből afelé a gyermek felé. Csodálat, megbecsülés, kíváncsiság. A kisfiú soha, senkiből nem váltott ki hasonlót. A nevelőket gyakran bosszantotta, a társai furcsának találták, és így elkerülték. Ő maga is, noha igyekezett rejteni, kerülte az érintkezést a kezelhetetlen gyermekkel._

 _Mikor az idős férfi lehajolt hozzá, Lawliet először semmilyen reakciót nem mutatott. Túlságosan elmerült a játékban, így a férfi megszólalt._

\- _Szervusz. Én Quilish Wammy vagyok. – Továbbra sem érkezett reakció. – Te pedig Lawliet. Mit építesz?_

 _Ezzel már elnyerte a gyermek figyelmét, aki felemelte a fejét. Wammy néhány pillanatig megszemlélhette a tompa, fekete íriszt a dülledt szemgolyón, aztán a kisfiú elkapta a fejét, és megint az építőkockákkal foglalkozott, rámutatva az addigi alkotására. A torony elképesztően ferde volt, mégis állt._

\- _Le kéne dőlnie. Ha ránéz valaki, azt mondja, le kéne dőlnie. De a súlypont a helyén van. Nem fog ledőlni – magyarázta. Wammy bólintott._

\- _Nagyon szép munka – óvatosan folytatta. – Lawliet, én el foglak vinni innen. Elmegyünk egy másik helyre, rendben? – azt várta, hogy a kisfiú első kérdése az lesz, örökbe akarja-e fogadni, vagy hasonló, de helyette Lawliet hevesen megrázta a fejét, és loboncos, fekete haja a szemébe hullott._

\- _Még nem lehet. Még nem végeztem. – Az arca elé emelte a következő kockát, alaposan megszemlélve azt. – Addig nem mehetünk sehová, míg nem végeztem. Addig muszáj maradnunk..._

 _Wammy halványan elmosolyodott a gyermek furcsa, lehetetlen eltökéltségén, hogy ő márpedig befejezi azt a beteges tornyot, és bólintott._

\- _Rendben. Akkor csak azután megyünk, hogyha befejezted. Nézhetem, ahogy építed?_

Ahogy a kép véget ért, a fiú felnézett, majd oldalra, a hasonmására pillantott. Az furcsán ráncolta a szemöldökét, és egy mondatot ismételgetett halkan... „Miért nem látom?" Az egész arcán úrrá lett valami természetellenes zavar, miközben a tekintete a homlokát célozta. Nem arcát, hanem csak a homlokát, mintha ott lennie kéne valaminek, ami nincs.

\- Minden rendben? – kérdezte a fiú, de a hasonmás még nem reagált. Nem volt nehéz kikövetkeztetni, hogy ő is látott valamilyen emléket, ami kiváltotta belőle ezt a viselkedést. De azok a képek, a tükörben megjelenő kis szelet a múltból... miután végignézte, olyan mélyen vésődött a tudatába, hogy tudta, tényleg a saját emlékéről van szó. De ha tényleg az, hogy vették el tőle, hogy tudták ilyen formában levetíteni? Újabb zavaró, kétségbeejtő képtelenségek, újabb megválaszolatlan kérdések, amik a pánikroham határára sodorták.

\- Jól vannak? – érkezett a nyugodt kérdés a háta mögül, kiszakítva a lehetetlenen való töprengésből, amibe egyre jobban belelovalta magát. Az egyik tükörben a pultos alakja tűnt fel, karján konyharuhával.

\- Miért nem látom? – kérdezte ismét a hasonmás, és a pultos úgy tűnt, pontosan tudja, miről beszél.

\- Sajnos nem mondhatok semmit. Még csak az első emlékeiket kapták vissza a játék által. A továbbiakban talán megtudnak mást is. A nevükkel mindenesetre már tisztában vannak.

Az alakja eltűnt, és a hasonmás a fiú felé fordult, majd megszólalt.

\- Beyond Birthday.

Amikor azonban rá került a sor, hogy bemutatkozzon, a fiú ösztönösen ódzkodott kiejteni a szót. Mintha az egész lénye ellenezné, hogy kiadja a nevét. Olyan erős volt ez az ösztön, hogy még az is felmerült benne, hogy egyszerűen nem felel... de tekintve, hogy mindketten ki akartak jutni élve, és rájönni, mi történik körülöttük, érthető indok nélkül ostobaság lett volna titkolózni. A körmét rágcsálva felelt, így kicsit nehéz volt megérteni a szavait.

\- Lawliet.

Újra hozzáért a zsákutcát lezáró tükörhöz, majd elgondolkozott. Vagy a labirintus eleve nem olyan, mint amilyet eléjük raktak, ezt azonban erősen valószínűtlenné teszi a kezdeti szakaszok hasonlósága, vagy már a játék során alakult át. Ez utóbbi esetben egyes járatok elzáródnak, mások megnyílnak, folyamatosan. Találomra is választhatnak utat, de ekkor jó eséllyel el fognak veszni... vagy elkezdhetik próbálkozással, felmérhetik, hol történnek az elzáródások, és az útnyitások, kihasználva, hogy emlékeznek az alap felállásra, majd ennek, és a változások idejének felhasználásával kiszámíthatják, aktuális pillanatban melyik utak lesznek nyitva. Természetesen hosszabb lesz a megoldás, mintha egyszerűen végigfutnának az ismert útvonalon, és egészen biztosan többször ütköznek majd zsákutcába... ami lehetséges, hogy minden alkalommal egy-egy emléket ad.

\- Gyorsnak kell lennünk – mondta Beyond Birthday, majd furcsán, kissé fülsértő hangon felnevetett. – Ilyen szempontból talán jó is, hogy egymás ellen játszunk.

Igen, ez határozottan jó volt. Ahogy a terv függetlenül megszületett mindkettejük agyában, a fiú érezte, hogy fellángol benne a versenyszellem. Nem azért akart gyorsabb lenni, gyorsabban leírni az összefüggést, megtalálni a mintázatot, mert az életük volt a tét, hanem azért akart győzni, hogy győzzön. Amikor elfordult a zsákutca tükrétől, és futni kezdett, az izmait azonnal eltöltötte az erő, észre sem vette, hogy az egyik tükörből utána fordul a pultos alakja, tekintete követi, ahogy végigsiet a neonfények félhomályába burkolt folyosón... majd, mint a füst, úgy oldódott fel a kép.

Újabb kanyarok, élesek, és kevésbé határozottak, vissza, majd előre egy másik úton, jobbra, majd balra... a fiú néha lehunyta a szemét, hogy kivetítse maga előtt a térképet... aztán újabb zsákutca. Ezúttal már nem jött a zavar, az idegesség, a pánik. Nem az ő hibája volt, nem elszámolta magát, hanem a játék része, amit megfelelően kellett felhasználni. A hasonmás alakja még néhány másodpercig futott, majd ugyancsak megtorpant... ő is elérte a maga zsákutcáját. Lawliet belenézett a tükörbe, szinte már várva az elmosódást.

 _A fiú a tolla végét rágcsálta. A szoba fényviszonyai borzalmasak voltak, csak az előtte fekvő számítógép árasztott magából valamiféle kékes ragyogást, de annál nehezen lehetett látni a keresztrejtvény apró betűit. Szinte teljesen kész volt már... hosszú, bonyolult kérdésekre kellett megtalálni a választ, de ha az ember tudta, hol keresse az információt, nem okozhatott gondot. A toll végén a műanyagban már megmaradtak a fiú fogának halvány nyomai, ahogy kivette a szájából, és lebetűzte az újabb részlet megfejtését. Pislogás nélkül bámult a monitorra, beütött néhány szót, majd visszafordult a rejtvényhez._

\- _Hoztam egy kis süteményt, L – hallotta maga mögül egy férfi hangját, aki pillanatokon belül leguggolt, és mellé helyezte a csokoládétortát, egy nagy adag tejszínhabot nyomva a tetejére. A fiú nem vette le a szemét a rejtvényről, a szabad kezével pedig a bokájában kapaszkodott meg, ahogy dülöngélni kezdett a kuporgó pozícióban._

\- _Köszönöm Watari – mondta végül, mire a férfi csak bólintott._

\- _Hogy haladsz?_

\- _Még háromra kell megtalálnom a választ, de már ennyiből is kitalálható, hogy a megfejtés Believe Bridesmaid címe. Az első áldozaté. Nyíltan kihív engem. Tudja, hogy ezt rajtam kívül nem oldja meg senki – az utolsó két mondatra már megint a szájában volt a toll, így alig lehetett érteni, mit beszél._

 _Watari tudta, hogy annak ellenére, hogy hangzott, L nem nagyzolásnak szánta a megjegyzést. Tényleg úgy vélte, rajta kívül nincs, aki megoldja azt a rejtvényt, és lehetett is benne valami. A fiú úgy tűnt, rájött még egy sorra, mert ismét kivette a fogai közül a tollat, és írt. Ezúttal nem is vette vissza, helyette a villáért nyúlt, két ujjai közé csippentette, oldalára döntötte a tortaszeletet, majd kikaparta a krémet a piskóták közül._

\- _Nem intézhetjük túl nagy médiafigyelemmel. Így is sok, amit kapott. Olyasvalakire van szükségem, akinek van tapasztalata, és akiben bízhatok._

\- _Van jelölted? - L lenyalta az alsó ajkáról a csokoládé maradékát, és gépelni kezdett. A képernyőn hamarosan feltűnt egy fiatal, japán származású nő arca._

\- _Misora Naomi. FBI ügynök, de eltávra küldték. Tehetséges, komoly híre van az ügynökségnél. A nőknek mindig nehezebb érvényesülni ezen a pályán, de neki úgy tűnik sikerült. Amennyiben megkérem, hogy diszkréten kezelje az ügyet, nem kell belekevernem a hatóságokat, elég lesz valaki, aki az arcommá válik._

 _Watari várt néhány percet, csak nézte, ahogy a fiú visszafordul a süteményhez, és egy darab piskótára halmozta a tejszínhabot, majd megszólalt._

\- _Aggaszt, hogy B a gyilkos._

\- _Nem tudom, ki ő. – érkezett a válasz, csámcsogás és motyogás elegyeként. – Ugyanúgy kell levadásznom bármilyen más gyilkost. Embereket öl. Innentől nem számít, ki ő._

A kép véget ért, és L-ben hirtelen tudatosult, honnan származott az ösztönös ódzkodás a név kiadásától. Soha nem adta ki. Soha, senkinek nem mutatkozott be korábban így. Amikor pedig Beyond Birthdayre nézett, elfogta egy még rosszabb érzés. Egy sejtés, az előző képekben elrejtett jel, az ok, hogy a hasonmást miért állították szembe vele egy játékban. Hogy ki ő. Beyond Birthday mély gyűlölettel fürkészte az arcát, és elvigyorodott. Nem boldog vigyor volt... nem is igazán gonosz. De az a gesztus magában hordozta az először csak a szemében összegyűlt gyűlöletet, amit nem szabadott volna egy mosolynak képviselnie.

\- Nem látom... - ismételte. – De tudom. Tudom a nevedet... senki nem tudja, csak én.

L nem kezdett hátrálni, noha érezte az ingert, de a sejtés pillanatok alatt bizonyossággá vált.

\- B... - suttogta.

De mégsem, valami nem működött. Ő sosem találkozott B-vel, aki azonban tökéletesen másolta őt. A járása, a viselkedése, a mozdulatai mind hasonlók voltak.

\- A Wammy Otthonban gyakran kérdeztük a tanárokat, hogy milyen vagy. – mondta B, mintha azonnal rájött volna a problémára. – Gyermeki kérdések, mindig csak egy. Hogy öltözködsz? Mit szeretsz? Néha, a számítógépen keresztül még te is elejtettél egy-egy véletlen információt. Csak össze kellett ollózni ezeket. Nem olyan nehéz azzá válni, aki te vagy, mint gondolnád. Én kiváló te lennék, nem igaz?

B gyűlölködő vigyora nem tűnt el, ahogy félrebillentette a fejét, majd hozzásimult az üveghez, és két öklét támasztotta neki, keresve a szemkontaktust, amit L ismét nem tartott fenn.

\- Jobb te vagyok nálad – úgy ízlelgette a szavakat, mintha élvezné a kifacsart szószerkezetek alkotását, mintha abnormálisan szórakoztatná. L felnézett.

\- Három embert öltél meg, pusztán azért, hogy kihívj magad ellen engem.

\- Én nem voltam felelős a halálukért. Csak kihasználtam az eleve elrendeltet – ezt L nem értette, de maga a szituáció kényszerítette, hogy ne kérdezzen, hanem egyszerűen feleljen.

\- Erre nincs bocsánat.

\- Nem kell a bocsánat.

\- Mit akartál elérni?

\- Talán csak jobb akartam lenni nálad. Talán jobb te akartam lenni nálad? – szörcsögő nevetés.

\- Ne játssz a szavakkal, B.

A következő pillanatban halk hanggal pókfonalak fonódtak a zsákutca záró tükrére, és az lassan elhúzódott. L követte a fonalak útját... a pultos, aki csupán az egyik tükörben tűnt fel, ő bocsátotta ki a fonalakat, és tette szabaddá az utat. Beyond Birthday a másik tükörben élesen felnevetett, és futni kezdett. L csak egy pillanattal mozdult utána, és már futás közben kelt újra életre az elméjében a térkép. Nem tudta B labirintusának szerkezetét, de nem is számított. Csak futni kellett, és elérni a következő zsákutcát a sajátjában. Egy elágazásnál majdnem elcsúszott, de időben visszanyerte az egyensúlyát, és nem esett ki a futás ritmusából. Ismét ott volt a tükör. Ez a zsákutca volt eddig a legsötétebb... a neonfények mintha nem világították volna be rendesen. L fehér felsője szinte világított az általános szürkeségben, és az emlék is furcsán illett ehhez a képhez. Mindegyik képet egyfajta szürke félhomály uralta, mintha azzal fenyegetne, hogy megfojt minden alakot, aki mozog a színen.

\- _Mit csinálsz odakint, Ryuzaki?_

 _Zuhogott az eső, és a kellemes megjelenésű, tizenkilenc, húsz év körüli fiatalember vékony dzsekijét hamar át is áztatta. A fiatalembert könnyen felismerte. Mintha az emlék rengeteg mást húzott volna magával. Hangok, jelenetek, gyanúk... A gyilkos egy tömegek által éltetett álnévvel, majd az alak az egyetemen, akiből semmilyen provokáció, semmilyen meglepetés nem csikar ki reakciót, a rivális, akivel minden interakció egy kínos precizitással megtervezett, közösen kidolgozott játék a világ előtt. Hogy fogjunk kezet úgy, hogy egyikünkön se lássák, mit érzünk, és miért küzdünk éppen? Hogy kerüljük el a magyarázkodást a világ előtt, amikor olyan gondolatok uralják az elménket, amiket ők sosem fognak megérteni? Igen, mindezekre emlékezett, amikor a fiatalember feltűnt a képen. Pontosan tudta, hogy B, az a B, akivel éppen a játékot játssza, akivel épp egy labirintusból kiutat keresve versenyeznek, sosem volt annyira agresszív, annyira pusztító kihívó, mint az, aki éppen előtte áll. B csak őt akarta eltaposni, és ezért lett volna kész ölni... a fiatalemberben pedig az volt a veszélyes, hogy a tömeggyilkosságot a céljai szempontjából nem egyszerűen szükségesnek, hanem helyesnek ítélte. Ez volt benne a rémisztő, mert ahogy kiegészült a zsenialitással, többé nem lehetett őt visszafogni. Úgy osztotta a halált, mintha csak természetes joga lenne._

\- _Nem mondanám, hogy bármit csinálok – az az L, ott a képen lehajtotta a fejét. A felsője a testére tapadt, teljesen átázott már, a haja is nedvesen hullott a szemébe, és kicsit vacogott is. – Csak tudod a harangzúgás..._

 _És tényleg hallotta. Ahogy az emlék újra az övé lett, tényleg hallotta a harangokat, elviselhetetlenül hangosan, és teljességgel kizárhatatlanul. Nem csak egyenletes, ritmusos zúgás volt, hanem valóságos koncert, tényleges dal, amit mintha csak érte írtak volna._

\- _A harangzúgás? – a fiatalember felvonta a szemöldökét, miközben a szemei fölé helyezte a tenyerét, hátha úgy nem folyik beléjük a víz, és jobban átlát a zuhogó eső fátyolán._

\- _Igen. Ma szokatlanul hangos. – érkezett a válasz._

\- _Én nem hallok semmit._

\- _Igazán? Pedig ma megállás nélkül zúg. Egy templomból jön? Esküvő? Vagy talán..._

Az emlék nem állt meg, de a fiú eltávolodott a tükörtől. Hátrált néhány lépést, majd leült, és átkarolta felhúzott térdeit. A lábujjait idegesen mozgatta, és megint rágni kezdte a körmét. Nem is kellett volna tovább vetíteni. Hallotta a harangokat, amiket akkor, és elfogta a bizonyosság, ami ott az esőben egyszerre ejtette kétségbe, és töltötte el valami furcsa bátorsággal, amit soha életében nem érzett. Tudta, hogy meg fog halni. És hirtelen ott, a folyosón tudta, hogy halott. Némán ismételte a tükörben látott énjével a dialógus elemeit, mindegyikre emlékezve. Aztán amikor az eső tombolásának hangja elhallgatott, és csak a harangok maradtak, a kép pedig nyert némi furcsa, földöntúli fényt, emlékezett arra is, hogy térdelt le Light elé, hogy megmossa a lábát.

\- Sajnálom – ez volt az az utolsó mondat, ami feloldotta a képet.

A fiú a mellkasához nyúlt, mintha egy pillanatra érezné azt a görcsbe rántó, tompa fájdalmat, ami az utolsó szívverése volt. Az ujjai megint megmarkolták a bokáját, megszorították, és az izmai enyhén remegni kezdtek. Nem volt dühös. Egyáltalán nem haragudott. Már fel tudta idézni Light arcát, minden ponton, addig a legutolsóig, amikor ránézett. Fel tudta idézni azt a vigyort, ami nem hasonlított B gyűlölettel telt verziójára, nem hasonlított egy hagyományos mosolyra sem, hanem amit tömény, pusztító káröröm uralt. Ami az ő halálát ünnepelte. Felidézte, és kereste magában a dühöt, a megvetést aziránt az arc iránt, és nem találta. Megbocsátott neki.

\- Sajnálom – ismételte el újra, ezúttal még halkabban.

\- Szánalmas vagy – a tükör másik feléről érkezett a hang. B nézett le rá, némán, szemében még mindig a gyűlölettel, és most már dühösen is... és fájdalommal.

\- Halottak vagyunk – mondta L, a válla felett, még mindig kuporgó helyzetben hátra nézve, abba a tükörbe, ahol tudta, hogy a pultost fogja látni... valóban ő állt ott, továbbra is rezzenéstelen arccal. – Vége.

\- Nem szabadott volna meghalnod – sziszegte B, és L-t meglepetésként érte a reakció. – Szánalmas nyomorult vagy! Túl kellett volna élned, és megölni ezt a Kirát! Ez lett volna a feladatod, és akkor elmondhatnám, hogy a legjobb ellen veszítettem. Elmondhattuk volna, hogy A annak idején azért kötötte fel magát, mert nem tudott a legjobb lenni. Mi, akik nem az örököseid, hanem a másolataid akartunk lenni, elmondhattuk volna, miért buktunk el! – B itt már kikelt magából, úgy mért ütéseket az üvegre, mintha csak át akarná törni a két útvesztő közti gátat. – Szánalmas bolond vagy! Egy nyomorult vesztes, nem a legjobb. És engem is nyomorult vesztessé tettél vele!

\- Sajnálom – egyszerű válasz volt. Semmi különös.

\- Látni akartam a halálodat – folytatta a hasonmás, akinek az arca mintha átalakult volna. Mintha pillanatokra, talán a tükör torzítása miatt leolvadt volna róla a smink, és felhólyagosodott volna az arcán a bőr... mintha feltűntek volna az utolsó tervezett gyilkosságának, az öngyilkosságának elbukott kísérletéből származó sebei. – De nem így. Látni akartam a számot a fejed felett, a nevedet, és az elég lett volna. Adtam volna még száz életet érte, haljanak meg annyian, nem számít. Mindegyiknek ott volt a feje felett a halál. De végül más vett el száz életet, és kapta meg érte, hogy látta, ahogy véged van.

L tudatában összeállt a kép. Látni akarta a számot a feje felett, ez nem hagyott maga után kérdést. B rendelkezett a halálisten szemével. Ezt nem látta, hiszen az a szem csak az élők sajátja lehetett... és már épp szólt volna valamit, amikor a pultos kezdett beszélni.

\- A játék még tart.

És valóban. Ott volt előttük a folyosó utolsó szakasza, a végén pedig látszott a bár helyisége, a kristálycsillár szelíd, halványkék fénye. B dühöngése félbeszakadt, ahogy végignézett az előtte elterülő úton, aminek már semmi köze nem volt a kezdetben lefektetett térképhez. Ez többé nem is lepte meg, egyiküket sem. L nem mozdult.

\- Menj! – suttogta. – Győzz le, ha akarsz!

\- A halálban is meg akarsz alázni?

\- Le akartál győzni. Csináld! – B arcán, ami még mindig félig égettnek, és egészen torznak hatott, dühös grimasz futott át, majd elindult a folyosón, futva.

Ahogy pedig kiért, mindkét útvesztő eltűnt. Előttük ott hevertek a papírok. Mindkettejük előtt hibás megfejtés... mindkettő korán zsákutcába futott. B szinte azonnal felugrott a székről, és két lépéssel a fiatal nyomozó előtt állt, olyan sebességgel emelve pofonra a kezét, hogy Decim hiába mozdult, a pókfonalak nem állították meg az első pofont, ami egyszerűen lesodorta a székről az instabil helyzetben kuporgó fiút, aki semmilyen mozdulatot nem tett a védekezésre.

\- Szánalmas nyomorult – ismételte B.

\- Sajnálom.

A pókfonalak ekkorra már körülfogták B-t, rátekeredtek a sebes csuklóra, lábakra, és ujjakra, teljesen megbéklyózva a fiút, miközben Decim előlépett.

\- A játék véget ért. A haláluk után az emberek ide kerülnek. Itt döntjük el, a mennybe, vagy a pokolba jutnak. A játék felfedi a valódi lényüket.

A két fiú reakciói furcsák voltak. Beyond Birthday nevetett. Hisztérikus nevetés volt, ismételgette, hogy lám, azt hitte, az élete a legnagyobb ár, amit kifizethet a játékaiért, de úgy tűnik, mégsem az volt.

\- Láttam a halált! – nevetett. – De sosem láttam túl a halálon. Pedig jó lett volna túllátni rajta.

Aztán megint nevetett, olyannyira, hogy folyt a könnye, csípve a heges bőrt az arcán. A halálisten szeme, ami az ő birtokába nem alkuval, hanem születésekor jutott, egyszerre volt átka és áldása... az tette a halál megszállottjává, és lassan talán tudatosult benne, hogy nem mentette fel semmi alól. Decim szemeiben a kék kereszten furcsa játékkal szaladt végig a fény, ahogy figyelte azt a nevetést. Sosem találkozott még halálistenekkel... tudta, mik ők, tudta, mi a szerepük... tudta, hogy legtöbbjük ember volt egykor, aki eladta a lelkét a hatalomért, és büntetésül kapott egy sötét burkot, amiben nem maradt más, csak a legszörnyűbb érzés, amit el tudott képzelni. Unalom. Gyűlölet. Bánat. Viszonzatlan szeretet. Irigység. Egy örökkévalóságon át egyetlen érzés rabjának maradni rosszabb volt a megsemmisülésnél is. És amikor a fiúra nézett, aki egy ilyen halálisten szemével élte le az életét, furcsa szánalom ébredt benne. Ahogy hallgatta, úgy érezte a beteges nevetés, amiben sok érzést hall, de megbánást soha... igen, úgy érezte, egy halálisten is így nevethet.

L nem nevetett. Még mindig a hüvelykujját szopogatta, és szomorúan mosolygott. Nem mondott semmit, csak visszakuporodott a székre, miután B ütése a padlónak csapta. Sápadt bőrén vörös nyomokat hagytak a fiú ujjai. Decim nem tudta mire vélni azt a szomorkás mosolyt, amíg a fiú egészen halkan, és alig érthetően ki nem mondta.

\- Mindig van következmény – mintha ez a gondolat furcsa békével töltötte volna el. – Létezik az igazság.

Decim felvonta a szemöldökét, és megszólalt.

\- Hogy érted ezt?

\- Egész életemben hittem az igazságban. A túlvilágban nem – pillantott fel Decimre. – Ezért akartam a földön igazságot szolgáltatni. És... tudtam, hogy lehetetlen. – Kivette a szájából a hüvelykujját, így érthetőbbé vált a beszéde. – Létezik megbocsátás, és létezik ítélet a megbocsáthatatlannal szemben. Akármi lesz az én ítéletem, örülök, hogy kimondhatják rám.

Csend. B hörgő nevetése a háttérben. L a csillár apró kristálygömbjei, és az akváriumokban lebegő, áttetsző medúzák felé pillantott, majd átkarolta a térdét. Eltöprengett azon, hogy felteszi a kérdést Decimnek is, hogy rendelkezhetett a hasonmása a halálisten szemeivel, de már nem volt lényeges, így nem is lett volna értelme kérdezni. B és Light. A két legnagyobb ellenfél. Az egyik az egykori örökös, a másik a bizarr barát. Mindkettő őrült, zseniális, és könyörtelen. _Mekkora volt a szerepem a döntéseikben? B szinte már úgy véli, szájába adtam a szavakat és kezébe a kést. Light pedig..._

\- Az emberek hatnak egymásra – vélte Decim, és egy pillanatra L szemei a szokottnál is tágabbra nyíltak, mintha attól tartana, hogy a döntőbíra a gondolataiban olvasott. – De a döntés mindenkinek a sajátja. És az alapján ítéltetik meg.

B nevetése alább hagyott, Decim pedig intett a fiúknak.

\- Lejárt az időnk. Kérem, kövessenek. Elhagyhatják ezt a helyet.

Ismét a kő hidege. L szinte már el is felejtette, mennyire kemény és hűvös volt a talpa alatt, ahogy csoszogva haladt a pultos nyomában a folyosóig. Egy idő után újra hallotta a csobogó vizet a bambuszok között, majd látta a piros-fehér tapétás falat, és a két maszkot. Kinyílt a jobb oldali lift, és Decim L-re pillantott, furcsa, keresztes szemében halvány, bátorító fény tűnt fel, ahogy kinyújtotta a karját.

\- Lépjen be.

A fiú egész halkan mondott köszönetet, miközben becsoszogott a liftajtón. A bal oldali kinyílásakor a férfi B-hez fordult, aki kérdés nélkül, ráérősen lépett a liftbe. Decim tekintete még egyszer végigsiklott a két vendégen, akik közül az egyik megégetten, őrület szikrájával a szemében, a másik pofon nyomával az arcán, de furcsa nyugalommal várta, hogy bezáródjon az ajtó, és meghajolt.

\- Minden jót kívánok.

A lift szerkezete mozgásba lendült. Zörgő hang, fém halk kattanása, ahogy az ajtók bezáródtak, és a két fülke elindult. Decim felpillantott a maszkokra. A bal oldali felett vörös, agyaras, szarvas ördögfigura maszkja, sárga szemei fenyegető tekintettel néztek le az alatta elhaladókra. A jobb oldali felett fehér női arc, egy angyal kissé torzan sikerült ábrázolása. Csendes nyugalom a vonásain, nyoma sincs az ördögfigura agresszivitásának. Decim tudta, még várnia kell egy keveset, míg a két lift visszaér, bennük egy-egy üres, egyforma bábúval. Mindig megvárta, amíg visszahozzák őket, hogy elrakhassa, felöltöztethesse mindkettőt, és amikor elfelejti, kik voltak ők, rájuk nézhessen, és megpróbálhassa kitalálni újra. Azt is tudta, nehéz lesz rögzíteni a bábokat... mindkettő le akar majd dőlni a székről abban a fura pozícióban, mikor már nem lesznek izmok, és nem lesz tudat, ami megtartsa őket. De majd segít a dolgon egy-egy pókfonál.

VÉGE


End file.
